


did you get your limp when you feel from heaven?

by your_bus_driver



Series: ouat fics (mostly rumbelle) because why not [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, POV Belle (Once Upon a Time), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: belle gets drunk and leaves a telling confession on mr. gold's voicemail.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: ouat fics (mostly rumbelle) because why not [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	did you get your limp when you feel from heaven?

By the time Belle woke up her tongue had grown a pelt and her head was stuffed with cotton. After she sat up, she had to take a minute to make sure she didn’t vomit on her bedroom carpet. She stumbled around with her contacts glued to her eyeballs, trying to get out of the bottom of the bottle.

She peeled her dress off and sat in the tub as water poured over her for what felt like hours. The idea of standing at the stove and making breakfast made her want to curl up into a ball so she settled with eating dry cereal out of the box on her sofa. 

Her cat, Juniper, was suspiciously absent but she didn’t have the willpower to get up and look. 

The knocking on the door, moments later, was closer to a nails on a chalkboard. Through the peephole, as tidey and put together as always was Mr. Rodrick Gold.

“Good morning,” She said in a voice that sounded like a long shoreman’s. 

“It doesn't seem like a good morning from where I’m standing.” He said looking at her with a smirk that made her feel a tiny bit more alive. 

With his suits, and his hair he looked like the kind of business man that walked around in a movie with buff henchmen around him. But he was the one with the real power. With his wielded words and his knowledge at his disposal, he was just as dangerous. With his kind eyes and his silver tongue, she had been in danger of falling for him since the moment they met. 

“I’m being optimistic.” She said. He huffed a laugh and stepped into her apartment.  
“Do I look that bad?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” He turned back, halfway down the entry hall, looking at her over his shoulder. He had to know what that did to people. 

“I know.” She elbowed him as she moved past him, chuckling under her breath, trying to shake off her impending swoon. He could hear him as he followed, his cane tapping on the hardwood floors. 

“Go sit down and I’ll be there in a sec. I’m just gonna put some tea on.” She said. 

“No need, I brought some.” He held up a cup and a bag from Granny’s. How did she not see that? Was she still drunk? 

“You’re a godsend. I was being polite, but I would rather die than stand up for more than two minutes right now.” She took it gratefully. “How do you always know how to brighten up my day?” 

He blushed in response which she found adorable. 

“Do you want anything?” She asked him. “Like I said, I’m not getting up but if you want some water or some biscuits I can tell you where they are. Or you can probably find them at this point. You probably know it as well as I do.” 

“No, thank you. I got something at Granny’s and ate it before I arrived.” Rodrick said sitting down in the chair next to the comfy chair, his chair, next to the sofa where he could rest his foot on the coffee table. 

“How was ‘ladies night’?” He gave her a knowing look and it was her turn to blush. 

“I couldn’t tell you. The beginning of the night was great and then it fades into an aching black nothingness. The one thing I remember she was talking to this one guy.” She paused to take a sip of her tea, which was perfectly made.

“I swear she must have a second stomach. We drank the same number of drinks but she was fine, as far as I know. She may have been drunk but she didn’t show it.” 

“You were talking about a guy?” He prompted when she got lost in her drink. 

“Yeah, there was this one guy that came up to our table like, an hour after we got there. He was trying to be all smooth. ‘Hey, baby. What’s your sign?’ and ‘If I could rearrange the alphabet I’d put U and I together.’” Her american accent was terrible but it got the point across. “He was looking deep in her eyes and trying to kiss her hand and she just walked away. No words, nothing. Just turned around and walked away. It was hysterical. I think we closed down the bar. Oh, and the best part: Ruby went home with Archie. You didn’t hear it from me.” 

“Dr. Hopper?” 

“Yep,” She said popping the p. “They have a bit of a thing going. Again, you didn’t hear it from me. After that, all I know is I got home somehow and fell asleep on top of my comforter.”

She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“I think I also lost my manners at some point. How have you been since I last saw you?” 

“I can safely say it wasn’t as exciting as yours.” 

“That’s a good thing.” She said. 

“What? I can’t party with the young people like you?” He said feigning offense. “I can’t shake my groove thing?” 

“I think you could rave with the best of them,” She laughed. “I can just imagine you, up in the club,” She said in another terrible american accent. “Waving your cane around and hitting anybody that came too close to you. A crop top, Some glow sticks on your wrist, some braids in your hair.” 

“I think we’ve taken that horrible fantasy far enough.” He growled. 

“I can’t stop picturing it. I think next girls’ night you should come with us, so I can see it for real.” 

“It would have to be a Weekend At Bernie’s SItuation, because you’d never get me there alive.” 

“I don’t think you could pull off sunglasses in a bar at night.” She 

“We’ll never know.” He denied, taking shrugging off his jacket, making himself comfortable. 

“What have you been up to?” 

“Surely, nothing as exciting as all that. I called Neal the other day. Emma and him are settling in nicely in New York. Henry started teething so he’s been a little nightmare.” 

“An adorable nightmare.” 

“He’s been an adorable nightmare but they’re getting through it. Not much business to be had. I mainly balanced the books and finished some stray inventory. It was nothing too exciting but it needed to be done.” He said smiling. 

“Definitely not as exciting as mine, but in a good way. Getting done what needs to get done. I bet you don’t have much going on this weekend because of that.” 

“Well, not really but it started off this morning with an interesting voicemail. I’m not sure what it means, and I know how much you like mysteries. I was hoping you could help me crack this code.” 

“I’ll try my best. 

“Well, listen for yourself.” He said pulling out his flip phone which Belle thought was all too endearing. He fussed with it and handed it over. She pressed it to her ear. 

There was a lot of noise. There was cheering and chatter, and music in the background. She listened closer, trying to make out one voice, what they were saying. 

She heard a hiccup, which was louder than anything else and then a slurring voice. 

_“Hey, Rod. Roddy. Hey, Roddy.”_

There was a second voice in the background that she could barely make out. _“What are you doing?”_

_“I’m calling Roddy.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Shhhh… I just wanted to - hiccup - call and hiccup say that, I mean ask that, ask if, um, if you got your limp when you fell from heaven?”_

_“I bet you wanna ride Roddy’s rod.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Oooh,”_ There was a chorus of coohs and then the line went dead. 

Her cheeks, neck, chest, anything that could blush was blushing. She couldn’t look Rodrick, Roddy, in the eye. She was going to kill Ruby, and Ariel, and Mary Margaret, and the phone company if she could get her hands on them. She forced herself to look up at him, the adorkable man that she drunk dialed in the middle of the night. 

“To answer your question, no.” He said with a smile. “That’s not how I got the limp.” 

“I’m terribly embarrassed.” She said from behind her hands. 

“You have no reason to be, I assure you.” His hand hesitated in the air and then landed back in his lap. She wanted to reach out and take it but she was already dying of embarrassment. Anything more and she would implode. 

“I have no filter when I drink. Anything inside my head comes out. One time I told Ruby all of my secrets after half a bottle of wine and now she has blackmail material for the rest of my life. I mean, I guess I heard the lines and I maybe thought you would think they were funny or…” 

“Or you were trying to pick me up?” 

Belle was never going to stop blushing. She would live the rest of her life looking as red as a tomato. People would ask what she was wrong and she would say she was a drunk idiot when she was younger and contracted a permanent case of embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out, covering her face with her hands. 

“Why are you sorry?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay, well. There’s no need to be sorry.” 

“No?” He couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. That would be too good to be true. He was probably trying to be nice and let her off the hook. 

“No, I was just upset that it wasn’t in person.” 

“What?” She had to be dreaming. She was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. There was no possible response for this because she didn’t know what was happening. She could be dreaming. Or a nightmare. Or a nightmare that was quickly turning into a dream. 

“If you tried again, minus the alcohol and the phone, I promise to be agreeable.” 

She was going to burst into flames. The way he was looking at her should be illegal. All smoulder like. 

“Come here often...?” She had lost her mind. She was insane… in the best possible way.

“Not as often as I’d like.” He said, leaning forward, resting his hands on his cane. 

She was going to explode. “How often?” 

“As long as you want me around.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m just glad you made the first move… if that phone call was a drunken confession rather than a prank, which if it was…” He trailed off, dropping his gaze. 

“It was.” She reached out and put her hands on top of his. “I’m glad my drunken idiocy got the ball rolling because I don’t know if I would’ve had the guts to get that out in the open.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, I wasn’t sure that you felt a similar way for me and I didn’t want to ruin what we have or what was happening. We are really good friends and I didn’t want to give that up if you didn’t want to… You can shut me up at any time. I’m just going to keep-” 

He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. Her words dissolved on her tongue. They had gotten way closer. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, rubbing his thumb again her cheek. 

“More than.” 

“Uh, great.” He said and then grimaced. 

She giggled, raising her hand to cover his. He didn’t seem to be making a move so she took the bull by the reins. Moving forward, before she could overthink her way out of it, she leaned across the small distance separating them. 

She was definilty dreaming, or in heaven, or something equally amazing. She couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
